Ganton Families
members Big Smoke, Sweet Johnson, and Ryder in a drive-by]]The Ganton Families were the main set of the Grove Street Families, who resided at the Grove Street & Ganton courts cul-de-sac in Ganton, Los Angeles. They had only a few made members, but also had associates in San Francisco as well as L.A. The chapter uniquely did not sell drugs, and were rivals of many of their sets because of this. They were the main enemies of the Front Yard Ballas and the rest of the Ballas organization, as well as the San Francisco Rifa, Los Angeles Vagos, Seville Boulevard Families, Temple Drive Families, and occasionally, the Los Varrios Aztecas, while they were allied to the LVA (occasionally), Mountain Cloud Boys Triads, and a few select sets that had not turned coats. History Creation enforcers]]The Ganton Families were created in 1968 by Troy Samson and Simon Robinson. in 1982 Sweet Johnson and Big Smoke, two African-American gangsters from the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton, Los Santos.along with Carl Johnson, Ryder, Brian Johnson B Dub, Big bear, Big devil, little devil. started the Johnson boys based in Grove St. And Ganton Courts led By Sean “sweet” Johnson and where the most feared crew in los Santos during the 80s until sweet took-charge Of The Families in 1986. Big Smoke was their trusted OG (Capo), with Sweet being the head of the operation. He led the gang to victory against their rivals, the Ballas and Vagos, taking over the Ganton District as well as Playa del Seville and Temple Drive, along with the Seville Boulevard Families and Temple Drive Families, respectively, and recruiting hundreds of members. The gang was primarily, but not exclusively, African-American, with only a few exceptions; they had connections with the Triads and Varrios Los Aztecas gangs, the latter of whom were also constant enemies in the 1980s. The Grove Street Families were involved in bank robbery, public disturbances, gangbanging, gun smuggling, the drug trade (many chapters, although not the Ganton Families), prostitution, gang violence, grand theft auto, explosives smuggling, street robbery, and many other criminal activities reported by the LAPD. 1992 and Nevada, 1992: the Grove Street Families are green, Ballas are purple, Vagos are yellow, Rifa are turquoise, Varrios Los Aztecas are dark blue, Triads are black, Da Nang Boys are grass green, and the Italian Mafia are brown.]]The VLA leader Cesar Vialpando developed a relationship with Kendl Johnson, the sister of Sweet, in 1992, bringing the violence down by a lot, and decreasing gang violence in Little Mexico and El Corona. The GSF were weakened, however, at this time because they refused to take part in the drug trade, while Big Smoke believed that they would gain more power if they did. Big Smoke arranged a drive-by to kill Sweet at his residence, but the shooting failed and Beverly Johnson, the mother of the Johnson family, was killed instead. Big Smoke pretended to be loyal but set the GSF up various times, and the Grove Street Families had to rely on Carl Johnson, their youngest male member, to make connections with the FBI, Triads, and VLA in order to get revenge against the Ballas and fixing the problems that the drug trade had created. The GSF under his leadership (Sweet was imprisoned after Big Smoke nearly killed them in an ambush) became stronger, making peace with the Playa del Seville and Temple Drive families and causing the Ballas to be weakened by taking out Little Weasel and Kane. They also killed T-Bone Mendez, leader of the Rifa, and took out various Vagos leaders, leading to the family establishing connections in San Francisco, and even Las Vegas, with Johnson assisting in the Caligula's Palace robbery. The Grove Street gang made lots of money off of the destruction of the rival gangs, and soon, they became the toughest gang in the area. 2000s members Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis, 2013]]The Grove Street Families' troubles with the Ballas continued even after the end of the conflict with Big Smoke and the rival gangs, with their members still attacking the Ballas and vice-versa in many reported shootings. The GSF expanded into the rest of Los Angeles, founding The Hills and many other sets. However, the Ballas took over Grove Street from the GSF in 2008 after a ferocious gang war, and the members of this set melted away as the Grove Street Ballas arose. Category:Gangs Category:African gangs Category:GSF Category:Families Category:Regimes